


For a Good Time, Call Clementine

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [11]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Love Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Clementine gets hit with some sort of love spell and hits on each and every one of the (adult) Ericson Pirates
Relationships: Aasim/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Brody/Clementine (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine & Omar (Walking Dead), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Marlon (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Mitch (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. And So it Begins

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone who gets flirted with is 18+ at this point in the story.   
> Hope you guys enjoy it XD

Louis was busy talking to Omar about what they would need to get for the kitchen on their next supply run when Clementine came up behind him and loudly slapped his butt. Letting out a surprised yelp, Louis looked back at Clementine in shock.

“Clem, what was that about?”

Clementine shot him a saucy smirk. “Mine,” she said with a wink before sauntering away.

Louis was left at a loss for words, cupping his sore cheek in confusion. “Is it just me, or was that weird?”

Omar sighed. “Best not to give it any further thought. We’ve got more pressing things to worry about,” With that the two of them returned to their conversation, but the bizarre interaction remained in the back of Louis’ mind. What had that been about?

\---

Violet noticed Clementine approaching out of the corner of her eye as she pulled up the fishing nets from that morning. “Hey, Clem. What’s up?”

“You tell me,” Clementine replied, leaning against the railing of the ship. “What’s a pretty girl like you doing on a ship like this?”

“What?” Violet glanced at Clementine in confusion before returning to her task. “Did Louis try that line out on you or something?”

“No, I’m trying it out. So you tell me – is it working?”

Violet shrugged. “I don’t know. Sounds pretty cheesy to me. But Lou would probably eat that shit up,”

Clementine let out an exasperated sigh, pushing herself back up. “Clearly this isn’t working. Don’t go anywhere. I’ll think of another line soon enough,” She stormed off without another word. Violet was left with an empty net and a haze of confusion from the interaction.

\---

“Oh, Omar…” Clementine’s voice had a sing-song tune as she entered the kitchen.

“Dinner won’t be for another three hours,”

“And what if I’m hungry for something else?”

“Here,” Without looking up from his work, Omar shoved an apple into Clem’s mouth, the soft fruit catching on her teeth. “That should fill you up until dinner is ready,”

“OK!” Clementine chuckled, her voice muffled by the apple. She pulled it out of her mouth, licking her lips slowly. “Just you wait, Omar. I’ll find the perfect ingredient to spice up your life,”

“Uh huh,” Omar muttered, already absorbed by his cooking once more. He didn’t even notice as Clementine slunk out of the kitchen, a half-bitten apple left in her wake.

\---

“Brody!”

Brody spun around in the hallway, her arms full of spuds for the kitchen. “Oh, hey, Clem! What’s…. whaaaat are you doing?”

Clementine had cornered her between the wall and Clementine’s own body. Clem’s arm was placed above and to the right of her head against the wall, as if in some show of dominance. Clementine leered at her with an almost predatory gaze. “You know, Brody, even though things didn’t work out between you and Cthulhu, I’m sure there’s someone out there who would love to show you a good time,”

“Ummmm, thank you?” Brody wasn’t sure how to read the current situation. Was Clementine hitting on her?

Clementine’s other hand came up, reaching out to take Brody’s chin in her hand. “Now as for who that someone is…”

“Oh, is that you, Omar!” Brody called out loudly. “I’ve got your potatoes right here!” Slipping out underneath Clementine’s arm, Brody scurried off toward the kitchen. “Sorry, Clem! Gotta run!”

Clementine was left alone, her arms crossed in annoyance.

\---

Marlon was almost all the way down from the crow’s nest when he felt a finger tapping his shoulder. It was Prisha.

“Hey, have you noticed anything off about Clementine today? We were talking at the helm while I was steering, and I could’ve sworn she started smelling my hair,”

Now that you mention it,” Marlon said, raising a hand to his chin, “She asked me to open a pickle jar a while ago and afterwards she made some kind of comment about wanting a big, strong man to throw his arms around her. I just figured she was talking about Louis,”

Prisha raised an eyebrow. “Really, Louis? Sounds to me like she was making a pass at you,”

“Naw, Clem would never do something like that. She loves Louis,”

Prisha’s gaze went past him and her eyes widened. Silently, she grabbed Marlon’s sleeve, pulling him with her behind the mast. “Look, there she is now with Aasim! What is she doing?”

“It looks like she’s… stroking his goatee?”

“What? Why?

“Fuck if I know! Why don’t you ask her?”

“This is seriously weird,”

\---

“Oh my, Aasim,” Clementine purred as she her fingers traced his jawline. “That goatee of yours is coming in quite well. It’s so, so… twisted,”

“Um, Clem, I don’t think this is appropriate,” Aasim looked away in embarrassment as he tried to pry Clem’s fingers from his goatee.

“Aaaw, is widdle Aasim feeling shy?” Clementine teased. She took a step closer to him. “I love shy boys,”

“Clem, what the hell is going on?”

“Yeah, Clem, what is this?” The pair spun around to see Ruby with her hands on her hips, looking pissed.

“Ruby!” Aasim exclaimed, his hands shooting up in the air. “I swear, I didn’t do anything!”

“What’s the matter, Ruby?” Clementine sneered. “Jealous?”

“Clementine, what in tarnation are you doing? There’s got to be some sort of explanation for why you’ve been flittin’ about and actin’ all loopy today!”

Clementine let go of Aasim’s goatee, opting instead to make her way over to Ruby. She ran a teasing finger down the girl’s arm, causing her to flinch. “Tell me, Ruby, are you feeling… frisky?”

“What in the hell are you talking about?”

“Aasim may call you his treasure, but perhaps I’m the one who’ll be getting the 'booty' tonight,”

Ruby’s mouth dropped open in shock. Before she could respond, Clementine suddenly looked away, then began to speed off toward the stern of the ship.

“Think about what I said, Ruby! My offer still stands!”

Ruby and Aasim shared a look as Clementine disappeared around the corner.

“What the fuck was that?” Aasim whispered in fear.

\---

“I’m busy, Clem,” Mitch grumbled. “What’s so damn important that it couldn’t wait until I was done assembling my smoke bombs?”

The two of them were sitting in an alcove on the port side of the ship, a location Clementine had dragged him too while casting furtive glances all about her. Now she was draped against a barrel of salted fish, giving Mitch what he swore were bedroom eyes. “Tell me, Mitch…” She shot her leg out in front of his face. “What do you think of this?” Her bare ankle was inches away from his nose.

“Is this some sort of prank? Look, I learned my lesson, OK? Ankles aren’t as sexy to the average joe as I thought they were. You don’t have to keep rubbing it in my face!”

“How about I rub it on your face instead?” Clementine whispered, using her foot to turn Mitch’s face in her direction and rubbing her ankle in circles against his jaw. “You like that, big boy?”

“What the fuck, Clem?!” Mitch pushed her foot away from him, his face a bright red. “You can’t go saying shit like that! What would Louis think if he heard you?”

Clementine shrugged and gave him a coy smile. “Louis can join in if he wants to,”

Mitch was dumbstruck. Then his face hardened in anger. “Nuh uh. Fuck this. I’m taking you to Louis right now and telling him what you said. There’s something seriously wrong with you!” He grabbed Clementine’s wrist, pulling her to her feet.

“Oooh, I love a forceful man!”

“Shut up!” They rounded the corner quickly, Mitch dragging Clementine behind him. “Louis! Get your ass over here!”

“Ooh, yes, please do!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Louis!”

“Coming!” Louis called, jogging their way. His eyes widened in concern as he saw Mitch’s tight grasp on Clementine’s wrist. “What’s going on?”

“You tell me!” Mitch flung Clementine forward, sending her crashing against Louis’ chest. “What was your girl doing proposing a three-way to me?”

“What?!” Louis looked down at Clementine in shock. She was busy snuggling against his chest, her arms wrapped around him under his coat. “Clem, what is he talking about?”

Clementine looked up at him, her pupils full-blown with lust. “Whattaya think, Lou? You into it?” Her hands slipped underneath his shirt and up his bare back, causing Louis to let out a squeak of surprise.

“Clem, are you OK? Did you eat something weird on our last shore leave?”

The rest of the crew had begun to draw closer, bemused by what was going down.

A.J. looked particularly concerned. “Is Clem OK? What’s wrong with her?”

“Aaw, sweetie,” Clementine smiled down at him. “Nothing’s wrong. Louis and I are just going to-” Her sentence was cut short by Louis clamping both of his hands across her mouth.

“Aasim, Prisha, I need you to look through every book we have on magic curses and figure out what’s going on! Omar, see if you can find anything about mushrooms or berries or any other weird shit that could be causing this! Ruby, try to find some sort of medical cure. This is not normal!”

“Damn right it isn’t,” Violet examined Clementine with concern. “Fuck, I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone with pupils that big,”

“Don’t worry, Sug, we’re on it!” Ruby exclaimed, grabbing Aasim and Prisha. “We’ll figure this out in no time!”

“Until then though,” Marlon said, raising an eyebrow. “What are we going to do with her?”

Louis looked back at Clementine, who had begun licking the palms of his hands playfully. Shit, they couldn’t just let her wander the ship like this. Where could they keep her that was safe? There was one spot… but he’d have to be careful in how he approached this. “Clementine?”

She looked up into his eyes expectantly.

“How would you like to spend some time in the captain’s quarters?”

Clementine let out a squeal one could only describe as feral before grabbing both his hands in her own.

“I thought you’d never ask!” With that, she was off like a shot, Louis desperately trying to keep up.

“Backup! I need backup!” he cried.

Clementine giggled. “The more the merrier!”

There was no way this would end well.


	2. Behind Closed Doors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ericson Pirates frantically attempt to save Louis from Clementine who's somehow been placed under a love spell of some sort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone involved is 18+ at this point within the pirate timeline.  
> Hope you guys have fun!

Marlon, Mitch. Brody and Violet barreled down the hall after Louis and Clementine, A.J,, Willy and Tenn close on their heels. They turned the corner just in time to see Louis desperately gripping the sides of the doorframe, both of Clementine’s hands grasping his coat’s lapels.

“Clem, please, let go! When I asked if you wanted to go to the captain’s room, I meant alone!”

“Oh, but Louis, what I have I mind is no fun on your own,”

Before he could protest further, Louis was catapulted into the room, the door slamming behind him. The group surrounded the door, each of them trying the doorknob, but it was no good. Clementine had locked the door behind her. From inside, they could already hear Clementine’s giggles and Louis’ panicked protests along with the rustling of clothing.

Brody spun around, guiding the children away from the door. “Come along, boys! There’s nothing to be seen here!”

“But what’s going on with Clem and Louis?” A.J. protested.

“Yeah!” Willy chimed in. “Why is Louis screaming?”

“Someone needs to man the ship!” Brody exclaimed nervously. “I’m gonna need all of your help to do it, OK? Willy, you get up in the crow’s nest while A.J. and Tenn go in the rigging. We have to make sure the ship doesn’t crash while the others try to find a way inside. Come along now!” The boys were still hesitant to go, but Brody was determined, forcefully herding them up the stairs and out of the hallway.

Mitch started banging his fist against the door. “Louis, can you hear us in there?”

“Hold on, we’re coming for you!” Marlon shouted, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Violet angrily shoved him aside. “Fucking move! I’ll have this lock picked in 30 seconds!”

A loud thump came from behind the door, almost like a body falling.

“Aaw, Louis, don’t be shy!” Clementine cooed. “I don’t bite… much,”

“Listen Clem, you’re not in your right mind. I don’t want us to do anything you might regret,”

Clementine laughed. “Don’t be silly! There’s nothing I could possibly want more!” 

The sound of a hard slap and a loud squeal had Mitch cursing in desperation. “Hurry up, Violet! She’s fucking killing him in there!”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Mitch! I’ve got it!” Violet turned the doorknob in triumph, only for her face to fall as the door didn’t budge. “What the fuck… Louis, did you put a deadbolt on your door?”

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, you know, to protect the valuables and, well, my life! Clem, no, put that back on!”

Marlon threw his body against the door with a grunt. “We’re gonna have to break this damn thing down,” Mitch threw himself against the door as well, the two boys alternating turns. The door was unimpressed.

Neither was Violet. “That’s useless! Go find something we can use to break this damn door down instead of wasting time!”

As the two boys ran off to find something stronger than themselves, Aasim popped his head around the corner. “Were you able to contain her?”

“Yeah, but Louis got stuck in the room too like a total dumbass!”

“Damn, that’s no good. We have about a dozen different options for what Clem could have, but the cures range from boiled eggplant to exorcism. We’re gonna need some time to narrow the options down,”

“And how exactly are you gonna do that?”

“I was hoping there’d be a way to examine Clementine and see if she’s showing any of the symptoms,”

“Considering there’s a fucking deadbolt keeping us outside, you’re gonna have to depend on Louis to answer your questions,”

“Uh, alright then,” Aasim came over to the locked door, awkwardly leaning against it.

“Louis, can you hear me? I need you to examine Clementine and tell me if she’s displaying any of these symptoms,”

“Yes, Louis, let’s play doctor!” Clementine exclaimed. Another loud clatter came from the room. Just how much furniture was there in that room to knock over?

“What’s the first symptom?” Louis’ muffled voice came through the door.

“Well, uh, um…”

Violet rolled her eyes. “Just spit it out, Aasim!”

“Do her… breasts feel different to you? Like, bigger or firmer?”

“What the shit man, are you serious?”

“Hey, don’t blame me, man! I’m just the messenger!”

“Uuuuh, umm…. Clem, no, put that down! They look the same from here!”

“Alright, what about her skin tone? Does she look sort of purpleish to you or are the whites of her eyes shinier than usual?”

“Really? You want me to look at the whites of her eyes?”

“I’ll show you, Louis. Just lie back and look deeply into my eyes,”

“Her skin is very much not purple, Aasim!”

“Louis’ is pretty pink though,” Clementine giggled. “There’s not enough of it showing yet though…”

“Aasim, quit asking dumb questions and get some fucking answers!” Violet growled.

“Ok! Uh, um… I’ll be right back, OK, Louis? Don’t move! I mean, do if you’re in danger, but-”

“Fucking go!”

Aasim scampered around the corner, skirting around Marlon and Mitch as they came through carrying an immense sea chest. “On my mark, OK?” Marlon said as they positioned the chest in front of the door. “Heave, ho! Heave, ho! Heave, ho!” The door rattled loudly with each hit. Maybe they were actually doing some damage to it. But would it break down quickly enough?

“Louis, can you hear me in there?” Violet shouted. “Just hold on!”

“Oh, Violet,” Clementine laughed. “Don’t worry – I’ll give him something to hold onto soon enough!”

Louis wasn’t responding.

“What have you done to Louis, Clem?”

“Oh, don’t worry! Louis is just a bit tied up right now. Isn’t that right, darling? Don’t struggle, we’re almost ready,”

Violet swore under her breath, booking it up to the stairs to the top deck. “Brody! Do a hard turn to the starboard side now!”

Brody immediately followed through cranking the wheel as far as she could. Violet braced herself against the doorframe to keep from slipping. To her delight, she heard an indignant squeal from the captain’s quarters. Clementine hadn’t been expecting that. Violet ran back toward the door. “Louis, please tell me you can break out of whatever mess Clem’s got you in!”

She could hear a muffled struggle inside. “I broke free! But I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer in here!”

Clementine’s laugh sounded manic. “Oh, Louis, you have no idea how happy that makes me!”

Marlon and Mitch were still pounding away at the door. The wood groaned under their ministrations. It was also nearing its limits.

Aasim popped his head around the corner. “I think we have an idea of what this may be!”

“Then tell us!” Violet growled, pulling him toward the door.

Aasim cleared his throat. “Louis, it looks to us like Clem may have picked up some sort of parasite when we stopped off at that island the other day. Tell me, can you find any sort of markings on her body, any indication that a bug might have bit her?”

“I-I can’t… reach…”

“Oh yes, Louis! Right there!”

“I’m touching your fucking knee, Clem! Calm down!”

“I can’t help it, Louis! Something about your raw, animal magnetism just gets to me! Here, I’ll show you where I want you,”

“I’m a bit busy here, Clem. Just let me – wait! I think I feel something! Is that a leech?”

“Pull it off! Pull it off!” they all screamed. The door was breaking down. Any second now they’d be through.

An ungodly scream erupted from the room.

“Louis? Clem? What’s going on?” Violet shouted.

With a final hit, the door flew open and they all burst into the room. Louis and Clementine were on top of his bed, Louis with an arm and both legs tied to the bedposts, Clem passed out on the bed, a sheet thrown over her body to preserve her modesty.

“Kill it! Kill it!” Louis screeched, pointing towards the floor. They all looked to see an enormous leech writhing about, engorged with Clementine’s blood. Without a word, Marlon and Mitch dropped the battered sea chest on top of it. When they lifted it up, all that remained was a bloody black blob.

Aasim leaned forward, examining it with fascination. “It must be some sort of species that releases an aphrodisiac into its victim’s system while feeding. Clementine had no idea what she was doing,”

“Yeah, genius, I think we all figured that out,” Violet scoffed. She looked at Clementine’s unconscious form with concern. “Is she alright?”

Louis laid a hand gently against her cheek. “Yeah, she’s just sleeping, I think. It’d still be a good idea for Ruby to have a look at her though,”

“Please tell me you’ve got pants on under that sheet,”

They were met with an awkward silence.

“We’re… gonna need a minute.”

“OK… we’ll have Ruby knock on the door – or doorframe, I guess – before coming in,”

They all awkwardly filed out, none of them saying a word as they made their way up to the top deck. What was there to say?

All they knew was that this was a day none of them would ever forget.


End file.
